Aro and bella love story
by Frigus cor
Summary: Bella embarks in a journey to save Bella's one true love right? No. When Marcus step in, Bella stays. When she entraps a Volturi kings attention will use accept his love it turn him away?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n** they are already driving there. I'm not really sticking to what happens in the book. Obviously. Also bella becomes a badass. I never liked weak, baby bella. Sadly, for reasons unknown to mankind, I don't own twilight.

Bella's POV

Ok. Ok. I'm freaking out! Edward why? Why did you leave me? Why did you break me? Why are you trying to kill yourself over someone you don't care about?

"Alice! Alice are we close? Are we there? Why can't we go faster?" I shriek. I know I'm being hysterical. Yeah. Because. The love of my life is going to die! I'm going to hyperventilate. My heart is like hammer thumping at my chest.

"This is the farthest I can go without being pulled over. Go find him. Up the stairs and around the corner. Now!" With that I jump out of the car and race as fast as I can without falling. Up the stairs I go and turn the corner into a sea of red? I push my way through the people to get to the clock were Edward's going. To reveal himself. The stupid bastard. I'm really starting to hate him and his close mouthed kisses, his 'oh it's to dangerous' I'm not a doll. I'm a person. Ding. Ding. Ding. I'm almost there. I can see him. I don't feel it. Not special feeling. Oh well. I run over as he steps out.

"No! Edward! You stupid idiot! Move it!" I scream as I run into him. Ow ow ow.

"I love you Bella. Why are you dead? We are in heaven together," he sighs, while hugging me.

"No! We are outside the volturi castle! Now get in the shadows!" I try to push him but it won't work. "MOVE!" I scream., not caring if all the vampires hear me. He stumbles back. Yes!

"Bella. Bella you came for me." He says running to hug me. I smirk. Oh no, you did not.

"Alice came for you. I came for the Cullen's. I have no respect for you. Alice yes, Jasper yes, Emmet no, but I love him. Carlisle, obviously, Esme, obviously, even Rosalie. But you are really the only vampire I've met who is soulless." My tone is coated with vampire venom.

"Bella. Please understand. I left to protect you." He pleads. From what?

"You left to protect me from, Victoria and Laurent? Or the wolves? Or the motorcycles? Or rainbows? What the hell were you thinking?" I dint even bother yelling. It's not worth it.

"Might we take this inside?" A voice whispers in the darkness. Oh great.

"You fucking idiot! Cullen's forgive me, but Edward when they rip you apart, I hope to have the honors of lighting you on fire." He winces.

Good. Two vampires step out of the shadows. One is massive. Like muscles on muscles. The other looks even more deadly, with a mysterious, silent aura.

"Oh, Bella thank god. I brought you what you need for the future," Alice walks in. I smile and grab the bags. My eyes widen. One is filled with disgusting human food. The other permanent makeup. The other lighters and wood.

"Oh Alice! The future looks perfect! Well immediate future, Laurent came. Threats. Victoria, army. Whatever. Classic day." I say offhandedly. She growls. "Alice, sister. Let's not alert the volturi." I say. She nods, sullenly. I shake my head.

"That's Felix and that's Demetri." So big one is Felix, creepy one Demetri. Got it.

"I'll rephrase. Get inside now." Demetri says. Edward looks pained. Alice is giving him the cold shoulder.

"Bella, go outside and go home with Alice. I'll get inside." Edward says, not looking at us.

"The girls come with us." Felix says. I giggle and jump in front if Edward.

"Hey Dickward. I've always wanted to meet the volturi ever since you told me about them. They sound do warm and welcoming." I say to Edward. He knows what he said about the volturi isn't very nice. Felix chuckles. I smile.

"Hello Felix. I'm the supposed to be dead girl, but who's he to judge who's dead?" I say. He laughs. I turn go Alice, who's laughing. I smile because that means the future looks bright.

"Bella, let's go in. With or without Edward. But don't worry Edward comes." She says. I smile. I missed her. Then frown. Because of Fuckward.

"Let's." We link arms and follow Felix and Demetri. We walk a little faster than human speed but I'm fine. We get to the throne room fast. As we walk in I notice the kings on their thrones. The blonde one, Caius is glaring murderously at everyone and everything. Marcus looks like a zombie come to life. He walks over to me. The whole room gasps.

"Child. You have very strong bonds. You are going to change everybody here. You are special even Edward doesn't realize it, you are strong." I close the space between me and Marcus with a hug. He returns it. Aro, I think, growls at Marcus. I narrow my eyes at Aro. It doesn't matter that his beauty rivals anyone, or that his eyes are a bright, shining red, or that everything about him his perfect. He's being mean to Marcus.

"Piccolo, he just wants to get to work." Marcus senses my anger. I smile at him.

"Now let's get to business," Aro says his beautiful, timeless voice ringing throughout the room.

**A/n comment please! I don't know if I should continue!**


	2. Liar, Liar, Pants on fire

Me:I don't own twilight but I do own Aro and the cookie I'm eating.

Aro:as amazing and beautiful and popular and cool and downright perfect as you are you don't own me.

Me: do I still own the cookie?

Aro: no. *grabs it and eats it*

Me : damn you.

Aro: already there

B POV

I nod, not moving from Marcus's side.

"Your bond with Edward is severed." He whispers to me. Thank god! Yes! Yes! Woo hoo! Victory! Happiness must have shown on my face on my face because Edward growled and Marcus asked me why I was happy.

"Marcus, I've waited a century and 10 years for that news. Thank you. Dickward you can die and liar, liar pants on fire. We aren't mates idiot. But you knew that." I smile while saying this. I open the bag with human food and pelt him with it, Alice and Marcus helping me. By the time he runs out we are all laughing our heads of.

"Brother! You haven't laughed since Didyme!" Caius shouts, obviously amazed.

"Isabella inspired me." He says, smiling fondly at me.

"I can't bake all the credit, Fuckwards face was hilarious." He chuckles and hugs me. I wrap an arm around him. He sighs. I look at him curiously.

"The warmth, I'm usually freezing." He explains. I nod. Aro growls at Marcus. I growl back at Aro. He better learn to keep his perfect mouth shut!

"Piccolo, it ok. Don't be put out." I nod stiffly and continue to glare at him. Marcus chuckles.

"Your a little kitten with claws aren't you?" He asks. I frown.

"That makes you a tiger?! No fair. I hate cats. They're annoying and dumb and ill tempered." I say to him. Then I whisper, "They remind of Caius." He starts laughing. Caius glares and then starts laughing. Aro looks very miffed.

"What's stuck up his marble ass?" I ask Caius. Caius chuckles evilly. "Tell me!" I demand.

"Tell you what?" He plays dumb.

"You were about to tell me something important I shouldn't know! Tell me!" He looks me appraisingly.

"Your observant, I'll give you that." Then he walks out of the room. Marcus stares at me. I nudge him.

"What?!" I ask.

"He likes you! Caius has feelings other than hate and sadness! The day has come!" Marcus exclaims. "The bond between you to is sweet and pure, like best friends. It's quite nice. He's a bit protective." Marcus says happily. I smile. Aro hisses. I just shake my head.

"Aro. Seriously. Stop hissing and growling and say something intelligible or get out!" I tell him. He growls again. I roll my eyes.

"Marcus?" Aro questions, almost pleading. Marcus smiles and pretends not to hear him. I bite my lip to joke in laughter. Aro just stares for a second, looks pained and leaves. I burst out laughing. Marcus laughs with me.

"Piccolo? You have to stay." I look at him happily and wrap both arms around him. Aro storms in at that moment.

"Marcus, I want to! It's not a big deal! Yay! I'm going to say hi to Jane!" I sing and skip out. Aro is growling furiously. I need to talk to another girl.

"Jane!?" I call. She appears at my side in seconds.

"Jane I-" she hugs me. I return it without hesitation. She outlast back and smiles.

"Hush! We must get dressed! The guard made a party for you!" She giggles. I smile. She likes a better,revised and perfect version of Alice. She dresses me in a red and black lacy dress. It stops just above my knees. Black lace is my sleeves, and there's like a red slip under the dress, with black lace covering the slip. Black pumps and a a choker with the Volturi crest.

"Your a true Volturi! Even Caius likes you, that's as rare as, well, he never has, so, yeah. This is a first." I giggle. "So who's your mate? That's why your here right?" She asks.

"I don't know! Who's my mate? Jane, how can I find out?" I beg. She smirks evilly.

"You'll have to ask Marcus. Poor you." She chuckles. I growl, slightly, then clap a hand over my mouth. She stares.

"I did that to Aro to. Marcus is awesome. He helped me pelt Edward with human food! It was hilarious. We were laughing like crazy. He's so sweet, what do you mean poor me?" I explain in one breathe. She looks shocked. We have to go to the party. Everyone will be amazed. Your famous now. You growled at Aro and your still alive! Good for you! Marcus and Caius must really like you!" She exclaims, dragging me out of her room. I'm ready to party.


	3. Party disaster

**Me: I own twilight, so yeah. **

**Aro: as the volturi leader I do.**

**Steph: no! You are a figment of my imagination, I do!**

**Me: no yo guys are figments of my story!**

**Steph:I own twilight, so sucks for you, poof. Aro your gone. **

**Aro:aaaahhhh...**

**Steph:it's mine!**

**Me:Aro! Noooooo! Have twilight, it's nothing without him!**

I'm actually excited. I wonder who my mate is. I seriously hope they aren't like...well...him. Edward. Maybe it's a cute guard who's perfect for me. That'd be nice. Very nice. Maybe he'd take up the animal diet. Maybe they'll be at the party? I'm actually excited to find my mate. After watching Carlisle and Esme and Jasper and Alice, Emmet and Rosalie, it seems so magical and beautiful. To have someone love you and cherish you. For eternity. I sigh happily at the thought. Jane stares at me weird and then shrugs it off. Maybe she has a mate? But who? Jane continues to drag me until we stop at a door, decorated prettily. My heart starts to beat faster and Jane looks over to smile at me. I calm myself, though I'm still worried. I cross my fingers and hope to find my mate.

"Jane? Who do you think my mate is?" I ask, she grins. Does she know who?

"Nobody knows. My mate is Felix. Who'd think that- hey why are you laughing!?" She asks. I'm currently on the floor laughing my head off. Felix? The giant Felix who's funny and silly with... Jane? The incarnation of evil? The tiny little girl? It's to weird to picture. Jane starts to glare so I get up. Even her power is useless on me, I don't want to lose a friend, and make an enemy. We link arms, showing that she accepts me and walk in. Everyone's face turns to us. I probably am beet red now. The thought makes me blush harder. I spot Marcus. I got my eyes on the goal. My mate. I already like him. He's probably powerful if they kept me. Thank god, I ned the powerful type, considering I'm not strong. I immediately run over to him he chuckles, seeing my eagerness. I would've blushed if I wasn't so determined.

"Who's my mate? Is that why I'm here?" I ask, worriedly. His smile slips of his face and he looks troubled. Ok...worst case scenario...Alec or Caius. They are just...ruthless and mean. Evil and hurtful. Marcus places a hand on my shoulder and lead me to the back. Uh oh...worst than I thought. Breathe. Breathe. I'm seriously going to hyperventilate, my hearts beating so fast I'm surprised the vampires haven't drained me yet. What if my mate is Alec? Nooooooo!Marcus smiles seeing me so worried but then frowns again. Oh god. Caius? My thoughts are spiraling out of control.

"Isabella..dearest. I would have kept you anyway. You are a daughter to me. Nobody will hurt you, Isabella. La Mia prottetore.(I'm you protecter)" I smile at his words.

"But who's my mate?" I ask, I must know, it will kill me if I don't. I'm ready to start eternity. With the love of my life. I can't wait.

"Isabella..keep an open mind. Even if you mate is ruthless they won't be like that to you, to you they will be loving and kind." I nod impatiently. I get it. Open mind. Loving to me. Whatever! Just tell me!

"Isabella, your mate is...Aro." I black out.

**A**/**n I'm truly evil. Tell whatcha think.**


	4. Read this

Ok everyone. Look. I'm not a professional writer and I'm trying to be one. I'm writing these stories for pleasure. I just happen to post it online. I'm not asking you to read my stories. You decided to click on this page. Please keep rude comments to yourself. Constructive criticism is great but just telling me outright that you hate my stories is plain rude. Keep your attitude to yourself and go read another story. To those who are awesome and like my stories, well, kudos to you. I hope you enjoy them.


	5. Deny,Lie,Deny, it rhymes!

**Me: Hey...Marcus..sorry someone passed out...can I have twilight?**

**Marcus: hmmm...maybe..**

**Aro: I told you wretched human! You will never own twilight! Be gone! It belongs to Stephanie..and me.**

**Stephanie: all mine! I get the goodness! Whhheeee!**

"Isabella? Isabella? Please open your eyes. Jane is going to pounce." I hear a sad voice say. I want to tell it not to be sad. I move my finger.

"Jane.." I croak, "Jane if you pounce I'll...ill...umm...do something." I say and hear her chiming giggle. I sit up shakily. I open my eyes, ready to shield them from the light. Buts it's dark. Were am I?

"Darling Piccolo his much do you remember?" Marcus asks, an..that was the voice. I shake my, trying to remember. I remember party, talking to Marcus...mates...Aro! I hear myself groan and lie back down.

"Marcus...tell me that was a horrible nightmare and I passed out from alcohol." I practically beg. His gaze softens. Jane is sitting next yo me with Alec.

"I'd never let you have alcohol!" Jane shrieks. Alec plugs his ears. I laugh at him..he's supposed to be so refined and evil, he looks like a child.

"Sorry piccolo, Aros your mate." I bury my head in the pillow.

"No! No! Your lying like all dumb vampires! Except a few! Shut up! Go and drink blood or throw skewers at werewolf's!" I shout. Alec runs out holding his ears. He's weird.

"He is, sometimes we hate our mates. I'm sorry to be the bearer of this news." On that note Marcus leaves. Jane stays.

"Jane...what should I do?" I sound like a child but I don't care. Jane smiles a down at me.

"Isabella, that's for you to choose...I accepted Felix and I'm happier than I ever was." I sit up and glare.

"There is a huge difference between a funny guy who hasn't killed a billion and two people! Between a nice person and an evil one!" I practically shout. She winces slightly.

"Ah...but Felix has killed people. I think it's cute." I glare ferociously, NOT HELPING JANE! Felix walks in at that point.

"Talking about me I hope." He says. He and Jane kiss passionately. I grimace. Is that necessary?

"Get a room!" I yell, breaking them out of they're make out sesh. Gross. They grin.

"We will." Felix says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. They walk out. I sigh. So Aros gorgeous and perfect and has a nice voice and nice everything. That doesn't mean I have to be his mate!

"Keep on denying it. It helps. Deny, lie, deny. That's what I did." I turn over to see Demetri.

"Really?" I'm filled with hope, someone, finally is going to help! Success!

"That's what I did!" He says, smiling sadly. Why is he sad?

"Did it help?" I ask curiously, I can leave the Volterra, ignore the pull to Aro and voila!

"Yes. The bond broke and I'm miserable for eternity. She's gone." He says. My heart sinks.

"Is she a vampire?" I ask. He nods.

"Who?!" I ask. He has venom tears welling up.

"Victoria was her name." I gasp in shock. Victoria!

**A/n I can't help the cliffies!**


	6. Victoria?

**A/n to those who do read my story I can't update Wednesday. **

**Me: Hi. If I don't own Twilight Sataan is having a snowball fight in hell**

**Sataan:Snowball fight! Damn you all!**

**Me:damn me!**

**Sataan:really?! Yay!**

**Me:no...no...I was joooooking...aaaahhhhh! Oh snowball fight!**

"Victorias your mate? She's a..." I trail of trying to find my the right word..bitch? Psychotic creep? Sadist?

"You know her? Saw her?! Where? When?" He gasps, hope filtering in his eyes.

"Get me Marcus and I'll tell you." He nods and in three seconds has Marcus in the room looking dazed. I frown at Demetri. I meant for him to ask,not take unwillingly.

"Marcus, can someone have two mates?" He shakes his head, sadly. I nod.

"Why? Is this about you and Aro?" I look down...partly yes. I hoped for a yes. I hoped the evil Volturi leader wasn't my one shot.

"For me, yes, but mostly Demetri. Umm...I had a little...ah...run in..with her and her...umm...mate?" I say. I watch Demetris face contort into one of pain.

"What happened?" He asks. My heart breaks for him.

"Her...James...a tracker was after me and-"

"And we will be taking this to Aro!" Marcus breaks in. I shake my head frantically.

"Anyone but him. Even..ugh...Caius." I shudder. Marcus laughs and Demetri smiles but quickly wipes it off. Suddenly I'm on Marcus's back and racing through the hall.

"Aaahhh! Put me down! Help! Crazy vampire! Jaaaaane! Aleeeeeeec! Twinsies!" I call. They appear looking amused. I'm screaming at Marcus.

"You called?" They ask together, it's creepy.

"Marcus kidnapped me, take me back to my room or to a torture rack or the dungeons or-" They're laughing. Heidi comes running.

"Witch twins laughing? Hmm? Maybe you need another burning at the stake. Shut up and get back to work." She taunts. I growl. Nobody insults my family. Ever. My vision is clouded with red. I push out my physical shield in her and she slams into the ceiling.

"If you ever insult them, touch them or look at them in a way I don't like I will rip you apart without touching you and burn each limb individually with your head watching and and rip out your eyes and slam them on a necklace. So watch it vampire." I apply more pressure to the shield. A normal human would've popped at least three minutes ago, at best. Marcus places a hand in my shoulder. I smirk. I let her fall before immobilizing her by wrapping the shield around her.

"Watch your back bitch." I whisper in her ear. The I push her down the hall. I smile, that was fun.

"Defiantly going to Aro." Marcus whispers.

"Nooooo! Nope! Not happening! Why are you punishing me? It's like I killed her! Janey help!" I call out, begging and screaming. She pulls me off him. I smile and hug her. She has venom tears in her eyes. Awww...I squeeze her.

"Jane and Alec come." I say. Marcus rolls his eyes. I smile and pull them along. Marcus stops after a bit. He gestures to the door. I shake my head. It's hopeless but I try to run down the hall.

"Get back here!" Alec shouts, half joking. Aro opens the door, obviously heard the whole thing being a vampire. Alec and Jane chase me and catch me in a millisecond. I groan.

"Sorry doll." Alec says.

"Masters orders. Can't disobey." Jane explains. I hiss at her. She smiles and pinches my cheek, knowing Alec is holding me tight enough I can't retaliate.

"Damn you Alec!" I shout.

"Demetri I swear to god I will get you and Marcus back. Maybe your mate will back me up..oh wait? She's getting newborns against me...right!" I scream. Aro looks amused at my little outburst, Jane is taunting me, Alec holding me, Marcus smiling at me. I growl at him.

"Sorry-"

"Doesn't cut it! You forced me to come to eeewww...him! Anyone in the castle and the one person I can't stand. Besides Heidi but she won't be messing with me anyway. I bashed her up. Quite fun." I shout at him. Alec let's go and I use my shield to hold him still. Then I mess up his hair and pinch his cheeks.

"It's not fun being restrained is it? But if you want give me another chance with Heidi." I say while mussing his brown, long hair. I let go and he looks quite funny. The witch twin, has sex hair.

"Stop arguing children." Aro says. I clench my fists and try not to stick him with my shield.

"Alec, restrain me." I say through gritted teeth. His does it more comfortably this time, with a hand on my shoulder and the other in my waist. He feels my tense muscles and chuckles.

"You really want to attack." He states.

"You have no idea...so bad, but I'll help you, Demetri. But..one condition." I say. I must be in power with this plan. My condition, my rules, my plan. He nods.

**A/n there it is, some pointless fluff, shockers, humor. Next chapter will be more exciting. Also yes this is an Aro/bella story. She just happens to hate him. The romance fluff will come. Chillax.**


	7. Teasing, Kissing, Jazzy!

**A/n I just watched eclipse again. Jasper is soooooo yummy I couldn't help but add him in the mix...he's so...dangerous and constantly smirks and is all bad boy...**

**Me: Lalalala, sing the happy song, I own twilight cause I'm awesome! **

**Jasper: never turn your back on your enemy! *flips me to the ground***

**Me:wow...your pretty.**

**Jasper:say it and I'll kill newborns looking hot.**

**Me: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**Jasper: *kills newborns with finesse. So dreamy* **

"I come." I say. That's all I want. A chance to apologize and right my wrong. I killed her fake mate and I'm bringing her real one to her.

"No!" Aro shouts. Alec's grip tightens.

"Alec relax..." I say. I kiss his cheek. Aro growls, super smexy. How I love teasing. Aro does not control me and never will. Alec smiles and let goes. Jane is holding laughter considering Aro is fuming like a kid who didn't get his presents. Marcus is shaking his head at me, trying to look stern but failing. I love my family.

"Your bonds!" He shouts. I look at him and nod. We will discuss this.

"You cannot stop me. This is a personal matter. I'm calling a...special friend." I say, half to Aro, half to the rest, fully aware they'll follow me. I need Jaspers help. But...more opportunity for teasing. This is gonna be epic. I run to my suite.

"Jane come with. Alec...is you want. Demetri, go pack. Marcus, I'm meeting you after." I ignore Aro, knowing he will eaves drop. I grab some paper and write that down. They nod. I borrow Janes cell and call the Cullen's.

"Hello? This is Alice!" She squeals.

"Put Jazzy on." I say. She is fully aware what I'm doing. She giggles and hands it to him.

"Jazz, him I need to find our old friend Victoria." I say. He growls loudly, causing everyone to jump and Aro and Marcus and Caius to storm in. Uh oh.

"Are you insane!? Bella her mate tracked you down, sucked your blood, broke your leg, threw into mirrors and then we had to hospitalize you! Then we ripped him apart and she promised revenge! Bella-" Everyone in the room is hissing or growling.

"Jazz. When I'm a newborn I will get you back. The Volturi were eavesdropping! I need your help. You owe me. Don't make me play the guilt." I warn. I hear him sigh in submission.

"Meet me at the house."

"Jazzy...you know what? I think Emmet will be in my side, along with Jane and Alec. Your dead. Again." I disconnect and walk out of the room. Jane follows me.

"What the hell?! Who's Jazzy? What is he talking about?" She shrieks. I place a hand on her shoulder.

"In due time. Get Marcus, the Nell Demetri, prepare the jet and were leaving." She zooms off. Marcus arrives I a second , Aro at his heels. I ignore Aro and hug Marcus. He returns it.

"Who was that?" Aro demands. I slam my shield into him.

"Jazzy." I answer and let him up.

"Your bonds," Marcus reminds me. I nod. "Ok..Jane and you are sisters, Demtri is your brother along with Felix and I. Caius is your best friend, he's coming on the mission. You know Aro is still your soul mate." I frown.

"He's not. I'd rather be mates with...anyone. Also, what about Alec?" Why did Marcus leave him out? He smiles.

"Aro wants you to stay away." Marcus says. I smile. That means it's a good, nice relationship.

"Good. I approve of it and Aro cannot speak for me. Tell me. Now. I have a mission to go on." Marcus is smirking. "What's with the smirk?" His smirk grows along with his aura if smugness,

"I love a good love story..watching your bonds is fascinating. Anyway, you and Alec are flirty family." He says. Aro growls loudly.

"Jealous? Should be. Bye now. I've got a...friend to catch up with. Very special friend. Maybe me and Alec will share a bed..." I trail off. Marcus is at the point of exploding with laughter. Aro looks like the worlds biggest volcano. His cool, calm, demeanor is long gone. I strut of laughing and smack into Alec. Oh this is too good. I whisper him my plan.

We walk back to were Aro and Marcus are, we know they can see us, but we can't see them.

"Oh Isabella...I love you so much..." He says, and cups a hand around my cheek, his eyes laughing though.

"Alec...I love you." I sigh. I wrap my arms around his neck. He caresses my cheek. We lean in, almost losing our act because we are holding in giggles. Our lips barely touch when we are ripped apart by a furious Aro. I'm prepared and cushion our fall.

"Mine!" He growls, his eyes completely black. I think he lost it. I look at Marcus.

"Darlin he's in protective mode. He won't stop attacking people until you comfort him. I'll get the jets ready." He runs. I sigh. Why me? I tap Aros back who is currently cornering Alec.

"Hi. Can you not kill my friend? How do I get you to stop being insane?" I ask casually. He turns on me.

"Mine." He states, his eyes still black. I roll my eyes.

"If I tell you I'm your will you go away?" His eyes darken. Crap. I lean in and wrap my arms around him. I caution Alec with my eyes. He runs. Aro stiffens but I tighten my arms around him. He's muscled. Me and Aro fit together like puzzle pieces. Perfectly matched. I feel so safe in his arms, I wish I could stay there forever, and ever. His head rests on mine.

"Are you sane now? Scratch that..the normal insane you?" I ask. I really don't want to let go but I need to.

"No." I sigh.

"Great, well I'm going because Alec escaped, I think so mission completed." I let go. He doesn't. I'm really tempted to hug him again, but...no.

"Aro. I have to leave! Me and Alec were fooling around!" Aro hisses. I wince.

"That came out wrong, I mean we aren't into each other like that. Janes my sister. That'd be weird." I say. It's true. Alec is cute, but so is Demetri and I'm not into them like that. It'd be like kissing Emmet.

"So why were you saying you love each other?" Aro growls out. He still hasn't let go. Not that I mind. I like him touching me. It send sparks down my spine.

"We do." I answer honestly, Aro loses it again. He smashes a wall. I wince. I literally jump on his back.

"Aro...calm the fuck down. I love him like I love Jane. Chill the fuck out, stop smashing walls." I whisper in his ear. I pretty sure he shivers and I smile. I did that. It makes me proud. He relaxes, and I jump of, then I regret it because I feel cold with out his body curved into mine. I walk away, the feeling of pain expands and I ignore it. I focus on Victoria and how I owe her. I hear a whimper at the end of the hall and Aro is on the floor. I gasp in shock.

"Marcus! Jane!" I call. They arrive in seconds. I point to Aro and Marcus smiles.

"Ok. Marcus call Carlisle. Ask if vampires can have seizures. I'm leaving. Jane?" Marcus shakes his head.

"This is the mating pull. Your human so it doesn't affect you so much but Aro is probably in immense pain." I stare at Aro and then Marcus.

"Before it wasn't like this," I say like a child.

"Before you hadn't talked to him, made a jealous little ass and flaunted around." Jane looks at me curiously.

"Me and Alec had some fun joking, we kissed and Aro went nuts, I had to calm him down, he went nuts again and smashed a wall, I jumped in him, and then calmed him down, and walked away." Janes eyes widen and she rushes of.

"Marcus..I can't spend my life standing within 10 feet of Aro. I really can't. He's annoying and evil and stupid and I don't like him. Make the bond break!" I demand. Marcus places an hand on my arm and shives me to Aro, who gets up and walks to me. I tug on Marcus's arm and try to leave but he won't budge.

"Marcus! Break it!" I scream.

"I can't. If the bond of the mates is real, it won't break." I sigh.


	8. Pain, Pain, go away!

**Edwar:d I'm a weird perv who is a virgin.**

**Me: we know Eddie pooh.**

**Edward:I own twilight and bella,**

**Bella and steph:no you don't!**

**Me: ha. Well Wales tongues weigh a lot. I don't own twilight, damn it Griz! . **

I give him my puppy look. He sighs and wraps an arm around me only to be hissed at. No! A red haze clouds my judgement leaving only my anger. I growl at whoever did it, not registering. I send out my physical shield so strong that I hear a whimper and follow the sound and punch it repeatedly using my shield and fists.

"If your value your second life you should learn to control that ass hole of a mouth of yours. Your lucky I have a wrong to right and a Alec to kiss, ass wipe." I hiss out, barley controlling myself. I run down the hall, ignoring all pain and focusing on my family. It works. I arrive at the jets and give Alec and Jane a kiss on the cheek. Alec wraps an arm around my waist and I lye down on him and feel myself drifting. Suddenly the pain disappears. I sit up and look around.

"Were is that motherfucker?" I hiss. Jane smiles, almost sadly. Alec chuckles.

"Doll, sleep. Don't worry that pretty head of yours. The adrenaline makes your blood smell wrong." He whispers. I smile. Speaking of blood.

"Attention everyone on board. You all love me right?" I ask.

"Of course" Demetri says, concern evident in his tone.

"Like a sister." Jane says, and kisses my cheek. Alec must tilts my head and kisses me softly. It's filled with familial love not passion. I smile.

"All of you, I want you all to change me. All of you inject your venom in me." I say. I hear a growl and fake a smile. It's Aro.

"Ass wipe. Come out. You couldn't fool a human, you pathetic excuse for a vampire. I think Dickward and you share a place on my hate list." I smile brightly. Then I turn to Alec. I smile and he grabs me roughly an doulas his mouth to mine. They fit together and move against each other in a familiar way. I kiss Alec a lot. Friends with benefits. It turns into a full make out session. Hes on top of me and we are in a heated frenzy before someone clears they're throat. I growl and kiss him again. Then he's yanked of me. I shiver without his body parallel to mine.

"Alec...come back. I'm cold." I say. Then I open my eyes, it's Aro holding Alec. That's it. I use my shield to intercept them. Alec rushes over go me and he collects me in his arms. Demetri sits down next to me to and holds my hands. Jane sits at my feet and stares at my shoes. I laugh.

"Jane, before you slobber take them, I brought sneakers." Her yes light up happily and she runs to find my sneaker. In a millisecond she's admiring herself in my shoes and I'm dozing with Demetri and Alec. I couldn't be happier.

"Darlin, awake, we are here. Lead us." Alec whispers. I shoot awake and start walking. The vampires catch up quickly. The pain is back.

"Aro left!" I squeal excitedly. I pump my fists in the air and do a happy dance with Alec.

"Glad your so happy about that." I hear an all to familiar voice. Ugh, I frown and suddenly I'm flanked by the guard. Poor Aro, his guards like me better. Haha. They're noses twitch and I giggle and grab Demetris nose. He laughs. I hear a surprised voice.

"Bella?" Jake? Jake!

"Mutt! Jakey! We're here! I need Sam, and Paul and Quil and..." He runs through the guard and is about to hug me and then wrinkles his nose. My eyes widen in shock.

"Bitches, love you but your bitches," I say. Suddenly I'm on someone's back and it fits me perfect. I'm moving very fast and I tighten my hold, scared. I hear a chuckle,

"Alec? Umm..who's back am I on?" I ask, curious, no answer, ok officially flipping out. I let go abruptly and black out.

My heads pounding.

"Sam. Get your alpha ass here," I say, in a flash his there,

"Give me info on Laurent." Smash eyes widen.

"Well, he's with the Cullen's-" I'm already out. I jump down the steps and fling the car door open. I I'll out my keys and start the singe and soon I'm at the Cullen's. I face up to the front door and don't bother knocking. I open it and run in. I'm surrounded by Cullen's at once. Shit,

"Love! I knew you'd come back!" Edward,,,ugh, I laugh and shake my head.

"Laurent! Get here now, Cullen's, beat it." My requests are met.

"Where's Victoria?" I ask, straight to the point. He stares. I meet his gaze.

"As far as I know she's hunting in the forest now, small I take you?" I hug him and he slings me over his back and we set off. He stops at a clearing and whistles. Victoria appears, and seeing me she runs up to me and before I register it I'm being hugged. I hug backs though confused, happy.

"We have much to discuss. But Victoria, I killed your..,friend,..so I found your mate." Her eyes fill with venom tears.

"He's dead." She says. I hug her and whisper

"No, he thinks your dead. I have him here, a few miles from the Cullen's. Come." She nods slowly and we run to my car. Her and Laurent come and son Victorias sniffing the air, her eyes fill with hope,

"Victoria. Can you forgive me?" I ask. I feel so bad I caused her pain. She looks at me incredulously.

"I tried to kill you and you need my forgiveness? You are truly a strange human. Nothing to forgive you for." We smile and as we step out of the car Lirents arm is around my waist and Victorias, around my shoulders. Jane and Alec stare at me and laugh for a long time. Demetri stares and then envelops Victoria in a passionate kiss. Me and Laurent give our 'awwwwwwwsss' and hug.

"Laurent, I apologize to you as well. I didn't mean to have Jazzy bear rip him apart with Emm."

"Jazzy bear?" They all ask, including Aro. I smirk.

"As in Jazzy bear, the god of war, Ares, whatever. He's still my Jazzy bear." Jane hugs me and Alec and I kiss. Laurent nudges me. I giggle.

"No. Some one else is my, ugh, mate. It's to bad I hate them." Laurent raises his eyebrows.

"Darlin, you asked for our forgiveness after we tracked you, almost killed you and your loved ones, how bad is he is really? Or shheeee?" I slap him, my smiled protecting me,

"I'm straight, I was with Fuckward. It's...ugh...Aro." I study Laurents expression. He's in the verge on laughing.

"Laugh it up. It's hilarious. I'd seriously rather be mates with...well...anyone," I say, fully aware Aro is listening. Laurent loses it and cracks up. I start laughing to.

"I'll make you a deal. I can change mating bonds." Laurent says.

**a/n hhmmmm...were will this lead? Comment on wether the bond should change,"**


	9. Mate, Fate and Catfights

Laurent:in this story I helped them.

Victoria:I'm a nice girl*giggle*

Me: can I own you?

Laurent and Victoria: you can edward?! No!

Me:Edwards a fuckface, oh wait! He's never fucked!

Edward:whatever

"I forbid it!" Aro yells. I hiss.

"Tell me more!" I demand. Laurent looks nervously at Aro. I glare.

"Well, I can break any bond, though not for good. If the people love each other they can forge another." He explains. Then I grimace.

"Chelsea?" He shakes his head. I leap over and hug him super tight. He mock faints. I slap him and we get up.

"Well, go ahead! I'm ready to find another mate!" I exclaim. Aro growls and knocks over Laurent. I hear a cracking noise. I gasp and scream.

"Stop! No! Kill me! Not him! No!" I scream. Alec and Jane restrain me and my shield won't work. I simply collapse and I hear a ripping noise. I rock back and forth head on my knees. I cry and cry. I cry until I black out.

"Darlin, wake up. Were home." It's Alec.

"Then were is my family? My home is were my loved ones are. Not a house or castle or apartment." I say coldly and I turn away from him.

"Doll, it's not my fault." I know that! I want to scream! It's mine for not loving Aro it's mine for egging Laurent on!

"Or yours." Jane cuts in. Huh, I didn't realize she was here.

"It is. I would do anything to die and have my family ok. Laurent's family, like you guys. I would die for you. And him, and I couldn't." I look at my hands, shamefully. Alec brushes his lips on mine and I smile.

"The god of war is here." Jane says, sounding scared. Jazz steps in. I smile mockingly.

"Jazzy pooh! Or is it _god of war_?" I tease. He laughs and grabs me in his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his chest.

"Jazz. If you leave me again I will be a very angry newborn with you. Understood? I will rip you apart and burn your dick. Alice will be upset." He smiles and sits me on his lap. Jane and Alec stare incredulously. I smirk at their expressions.

"Bells, I missed you. Ali was a wreck and Emmet hardly made jokes. Esme was constantly dry sobbing and Carlisle basically disowned Dickward." He frowns unhappily. I ruffle his hair and kiss his cheek. Then I look at his eyes. Red. I laugh and laugh.

"Called it! Oh ya! Someone jumped of the bandwagon! Knew you weren't a wimp!" I exclaim and hug him from behind. He chuckles and hugs me and I settle my head on his chest, feeling at home. I truly love my brother. He kisses my hair and I smile and close my eyes, not sleeping, but resting.

"Time to get up Darlin." I giggle at his accent. He sounds so...cow boyish. "What'so funny?" He asks in his southern drawl.

"Jasper! Since when are you all 'darlin' and accenty?!" I ask between giggles. He shakes his head an doulas me on his back, I rest my head in the crook of his neck. We get into the throne room.

"Need help Darlin?" He mocks. I miss his hair up and he growls playfully. I growl back.

"You know I do. I don't want a sore ass." He laughs and lifts me up and place me in his shoulders and the kings get in. Caius runs up to Jazz and hisses.

"You hurt her, major and your dead!" I laugh at the bad pun. Caius smiles too and sits in his throne.

Marcus blows me a kiss and I blow one back. He smiles and sits. Aro growls I send out my shield and knock him over. Jasper sends out his confusion.

"Jazzy pooh, meet the sick bastard, Aro volturi, my mostly unfortunate...gross...vile...cruel...evil...catty like Caius..and a royal pain in the ass, my, ah-"

"Mate!" I hear a voice squeal. No way. I lean over so I'm face to face with jasper.

"Jazzy bear, I owe you." I flip off him and run straight into Alice she hugs me and pulls back, making upset noises.

"No body to impress..except Alec." I wink at Alec who chuckles.

"Bella..wow. Your future..la la little tmi but so sweet. Edward did not approve." She frowns at Edwards name. Me and Jazzy grin. He scoops is up is a giant hug sending us adoration and love and family and contentment.

"My to favorite girls in the world. I love you."

"Aawwww...Jazzy bear, your not a god of war, your such a cutie!" I send him back every emotion and he hums contently. I pinch his nose and then Alice kisses him. He wraps a arm around our waists. Jane is on the verge of laughing while Alec already is. Caius looks less grumpy, Marcus is smiling and Aro is about to murder Jazz. I smile and send Jasper my amusement. He nods and smirks a bit. Victoria suddenly appears. Jasper's eyes immediately go black with rage and within seconds has her pinned with her in front of me her throat tilted. He growls. I giggle and kiss Jazzys cheek.

"We made up. Laurent too. But a certain fucking bastard who will be very, very, dismembered when I'm a newborn ripped his head off." I seethe. Alice and me hiss in unison and Jasper smiles. I know that smile me and Alice giggle happily. Jazz is totally gonna use his title against the Volturi.

"We're is he?" Aro growls. I smile, and decide to tease. I look at Alec who nods. I strut up to him, expertly moving my hips. I'm pretty sue everyone's eyes darken with lust. I'm right in front of him. I nod a fraction. He slam his lips I to mine and I wrap my arms around his neck, his around my waist. We move together like a puzzle, almost as good as Aro. I wonder what'd it be like to kiss Aro. Then Alec proceeds to open my mouth against his and he tastes sweet, like sugar with some lemon. Delicious. We fight for dominance.

"Alec, Bella, please stop. We get it, but the lust and love is so...ugh." I hear the grimace in Jasper's fine and I smile against Alec's lips. We pull away hesitantly. I notice Aros gone. I start dancing around happily and Jasper's come to me.

"Please keep being happy, your emotions are quite strong. Your very excited and blissful. Why?" I laugh happily.

"Aros gone! The sun will continue to shine! The birds to sing! Me to smile! Weeee!" He twirls me around and we dance, Alec and Jane come up to. Demetri and Victoria. Corin and Afton. We all twirl together. Jasper switches to Alice and Caius to me. Everyone is feeding of Jasper's happiness. I go to love for my family. I couldn't ask for more than this. Jasper projects that mixed with euphoria and everyone goes to ballroom dancing.

"We should have a ball!" I squeal. Everyone nods in agreement.

"A ball we will have Isabella. For you." Cauis hugs me and walks out. The vampires all gasp.

"What!?" I ask self consciously.

"All the kings like you. Caius and Marcus! Aro...well..you know. But Caius? This is legendary. Vampires around the world will know your name. I mean, The god of war, Caius, Marcus? Bring in the Romanians!" Says Corin. Jasper smiles affectionately and Marcus hugs me.

"Who's the Romanians?" I ask.

"Nobody." Answers Aro, walking in. I growl in rage and unhappiness. Jasper laughs.

"You really do hate him. I'll skip Alec, Caius and you truly like each other, Marcus and you are quite close. Like family. You truly care for Jane. It's sweet. You love the Volturi. Touching. Except for..Aro." I giggle. Of course. He kisses my cheek and Aros eyes turn black and he growls and Jasper accepts the challenge. oh no.

A/n hmmm...I literally write these on the spot so TELL ME if you like.


	10. Boys will always be boys

**Aro: I need girl advice!**

**Bella:ugh he's like, totes Grody!**

**Marcus:ah, love.**

**Caius:ah, hate. *hisses***

**Stephanie: twilight mine! As well as my crack!**

"Jaz! Jaz please calm down, you'll get in trouble. I don't want anyone to hurt you!" I whisper.

"Doll, I only accepted his challenge." He smile a at me and kisses my head. I smile in at him.

"Minimal damage or Emmet will have your balls and see if they sparkle!" He chuckles and nods. Aro crouches low and Jasper continues to stand. I see...he's going to be defensive, in Aros rage he'll be sloppy and Jasper will take him out. Interesting.

"Nice plan Jaz, I'd except different but it's smart." He flashes me a grin. Aro growls lowly and pounces. Jasper simply sidesteps. Aro falls and he gets back up, hissing in pain. Aro try's again and fails. Jasper contains laughter, as am I. Aro is a horrible fighter. Aro attempts to bite Jaz. I hiss at him and jump on him, knocking him over. He groans in the floor.

"Sorry Jaz. I can't let an ass hurt you." He lifts me of Aro and hugs me. I kiss his cheek.

"Darlin, he's just protective of his mate." I growl at Jaspwr and fling my shield into him.

"Never, ever call that vile, sadistic excuse of a vampire my mate!" I growl and slap jasper, my shield protecting my hand. I did it to shame him, not hurt him. He hangs his head in submission. Aro gets up. I ignore him.

"Sorry Doll." I mid and set him free. I hug him.

"Sorry brother, I meant no harm." He nods.

"I got Laurent!" Alice squeals. I didn't notice she left. Laurent is in obvious pain. I tug on Jasper's sleeve. He nods and screws his face up in concentration. Laurent's face eases up. He has venom leaking from his neck and arms. I run up and hug him.

"Laurent.. I'm so sorry that son of a bitch hurt you. He will pay." He smiles, but it turns into a grimace. Tears well up in my eyes. They falls over and Laurent catches them. He places them in his eyes and pretends to cry, which makes me laugh. Alec wraps and arm around my waist and Jasper growls at him. I giggle as Alice smacks his head. I truly love them.

"Thanks doll." I smile at him. Then I fall asleep against Alec, feeling at home.

Someone's here.

"Alec? Jazzy? Ali? Laurent? Victoria? Caius? Marcus?" I call.

"Me." An angels voice calls. I almost scream in frustration.

"Who the fuck is me? Jane?!" The voice chuckles. Then someone steps out of the shadows. Aro. I pull myself under the covers.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He soothes. I snort. I'm not scared.

"Idiot. I call the god of war Jazzy pooh. I've had very nice make out sessions with more than one vampire. I. Am. Not. Afraid. I happen not like you. Therefore looking at your ugly face is quite offending to my eyes." He chuckles as if I told the funniest joke.

"I came because they're is a way to break the bond. I hate it to." He explains. I can't help but feel hurt. Another vampire thinks I'm not good enough for him. I simply smile.

"Anything." I mean it. I hate him. He's not the kind, caring, mate I've always wanted. Like Edward. Suddenly Alice and Jasper run in.

"No! No!" Alice screams, holding her head.

"Doll you don't want Edward, that's the point. Your mate is made for you. Hurt me. Come on. Take a shot." Jasper gets in my face.

"Jasper. I don't hurt family. I love you. I won't hurt you, I never would, wether I'm a newborn, human, old 5000 year vampire. But I don't want Edward. I'd pick Edward over Aro." I say. Aro hisses and punches a hole in the wall. Jasper and Alice back up.

"That's your cue. Kiss him, hug him, hold him, something." They run in the bathroom.

"Aro, chill, please calm the fuck down." I say. He roars and snaps the bed. I walk over and hug him.

"Calm!?" I ask. I really hate hugging him, because it reminds me how much I love it. He wraps his arms around me and relaxes into me.

"Great. Can Jasper and Alice come out, or will you take a snap?" I feel him shrug. I sigh.

"Scratch that. Jasper and Alice are coming out, if you can't handle that, leave." He whimpers and tightens his hold on me. They cautiously step out. I struggle out if Aros grip and he collapses.

"Caius!" I shriek. Jasper and Alice run out. I grab a broom and poke Aro, standing as a far away from him as possible. He twitches. Caius and Marcus run in and take in the sight. Aro, on the floor, me poking him with a broom. Caius starts laughing. Marcus chuckles.

"Sweetie what happened?" Caius asks. I give up un poking him.

"Aro was being a man-bitch." I explain. Caius nods, solemnly as if I told him a meteor was going to kill his friends and he had to save them. Weird metaphor.

"It's just the bond." Marcus grab my arms and literally forces them towards Aro, with me thrashing in his grip.

"Eeewww! He's got cooties! I don't like him! Help! I'm gonna die!" Then I make obnoxious noises. Caius is kn the bed laughing and I make farting noises as Marcus slams my hand into Aros arm. I try to yank it back but he keeps it there by force, until Aro stirs. I'm kicking Marcus and singing opera loudly. Aro covers my mouth with his hand. It feels nice, but I am not a pet. I growl and bite him, he yanks his hands back, cradling it. Marcus let's me go and I run to Caius. He's on the bed. Omg, best idea.

"Caius..." I trail my fingers up and down his arm.

"Last night was amazing.. I can see why Aro passed out after walking in on us." I give a girlish giggle. Caius smiles, car hing on.

"Well I'd do anything for you kitten. Anything at all." He smirks. I nod vigorously. He caresses my cheek softly. His eyes hold real love. But sibling love. Kissing him would be like kissing Alec.

"Well, last nigh sure proved that." I smile and lick my lips. Marcus is pursing his lips in hope to keep in laughter. Aro is biting back growls. Smeeeeexy. I stare at Caius.

"Babe.." He trials of, wangling his eyebrows.

"Marcus, Aro shoo!" They walk out.

"They're eavesdropping. Get me my laptop." He nods and gets it. I go to a super inappropriate movie. The characters are..well...you know, doing it, me and Caius, are laughing. Aro and Marcus storm in. Aro pins Cauis up on the wall. He grabs his neck and tilts it.

"No! Aro! No!" I hear a slight cracking noise.

**A/n I never get comments...doesn't anyone like this!?**


	11. Jealously is an ugly emotion

**Aro:grrr,..my mate! I'm a selfish hot prick!**

**Bella:I hate you but I love you.**

**Alec:me and bella are just kissing buddies. **

**Caius: twilight is miiiiine!**

**Steph: I've turned junto a hippie, but twilight still mine. Crack does weird things to me.**

**Me:I have a present for you. Read on. **

"Aro! Aro! Please stop! Please stop!" I screech. Marcus try's to help but Aro growls. Marcus motions for me to comfort him. Again. Mean bastard. Alec and Caius are like my brothers. Except Alec and me play around, we aren't mates. So god help me. I poke Aros back.

"Aro, you have a choice, I'm leaving. You can come or stay." I coo. Then I strut out the door. In three seconds his arma are around me and he's purring contently. I realize he was just...jealous? I smirk. He really likes me...and I've been pushing him away. A pang of hurt hits me. I've been killing him. Leaving him and being rude! How could I have done that!? I start crying softly and trembling. Aros hand darts out and catches my tears.

"Why are you crying!? Have I hurt you?" He asks. I shake my head and simply cry for the sake of crying. He holds me and purrs softly in my ear. I smile weakly and then I realize how tired I am. I lean against Aros muscled chest and close my eyes.

Aros POV (if you like, comment please)

I look at the angel in my arms. Her pale, flawless skin, her long dark lashes, her pink, full lips. Her curves and smile. Her sparkling brown eyes. She's beautiful. I remember how she kissed Alec. How it took all of me not to rip of his head and burn it for touching her. She'll kiss him and not me! The way she spoke to Caius. She doesn't speak to me like that. _Because she hates you._ The little voice in my head whispers. She doesn't. She's in my arms right now. This is the only time she voluntarily touched me when I wasn't going to kill. She's sleeping. And when she wakes she will be horrified.

"No!...don't...don't...hurt...Laurent. I'm sorry Victoria. James...Edward...vampire..." She sleep talks! Who's James? Why is she sorry? They hurt her. I think.

"Alec? Confuzzled...don't understand...Marcus! Liar, liar...mates...Caius...prank...Alec..." I hold back a growl. Alec...Caius...Marcus..I see red. I remember she's in my arms and not theirs. Also that we are in a hallway. She turns into me and hums happily.

"Aro...No. Jane will be mad. No! Not shopping!" I chuckle. I will have go tell Jane. She will most amused. I stroke her hair and she sighs happily. I truly love this beauty. I pick her up and take her go her bed. She starts thrashing.

"Marcus! No! I don't wanna see him. Your mean..but I love you all anyways...family...forever." Venom tears well up. Family...I call Caius and Marcus and tell them. They sit on the edge of her bed and stroke her hair. She grabs there other hands and obviously try's to break them.

"Meanie...he's lying. Like Edward." She whispers. Then she giggles and turns.

"Marcus and me...food...ha..ha. Alice? Alice? Come back!" She strays cry and wakes up. Caius and Marcus already are soothing her. I'm in the shadows were she can't see me.

"Piccolo, it's ok. Your with us." Marcus whispers. She grabs them and hugs them. I hiss lowly, aware they hear.

"Promise you won't leave. Also I want you guys to change me to." They share a confused look.

"Who else?" Caius asks. She pinches his nose.

"Say it again." She commands. I fight back a laugh. If someone other than her did that he would have there head.

"Who else?" He sounds like a duck. She giggles.

"Felix, Jane, Demetri, I think Laurent and Victoria and I hope you guys!" She pleads. They nod. She squeals happily.

"Anything for you." Caius wiggles his eyebrows. She giggles.

"Anything?" He nods.

"Make me food." He rushes out, muttering about being tricked.

"Marcus. are you positive our bond is a accurate?" My angel asks.

"Yes dear. Positively positive." She nods, as if expecting this.

"Also, your getting two presents today." She jumps up and flicks on the light. Uh oh. She spots me and rolls her eyes.

"Boys, stay. I'm getting changed. Then, Marcus we must talk alone. Also give me the presents during the talk." She grabs clothes and walks into the bathroom.

"Boys? Does she realize we are centuries older than her?" Marcus asks smiling fondly. I grin. Then she walks out of the bathroom. I'm pretty sure my jaw drops and I stare. She wearing a black, short, v neck dress. It has rhistones down the sides and around the bust. She's wearing leather, knee high boots. Fuck me. Marcus smiles as she turns. Then he sees now short it is and frowns.

"Isabella..."

"Yes dad?" She tools her eyes. He smiles and hugs her.

"Get out of that horrid piece of cloth and into something that covers you up." She laughs.

"Caius!" She yells. In a nanosecond she's on his back and waving bye. He takes her to our office. He sets her down, us on his heels.l

"Marcus come. We must talk. Caius, scram. Thanks. Love ya." She says, in a high clear voice. She and Caius and air kiss and he walks out. When she sits her dress rides up and I can't help but stare.

"Eyes up here buddy. Scram Aro." I smile at her feisty nature and walk out. My beautiful little kitten.

Back to bella.

Marcus walks in looking highly amused.

"Present time! Then talking time!" He chuckles and pulls out to velvet boxes. I grab them eagerly and open them. Inside is the Volturi crest. Tears fill my eyes and I hug him.

"Thank you. Thank you." I clasp on the choker. It fits me perfectly. Inside the other is the Cullen crest. He clasp it on and this one hangs on my collar bone. They're beautiful.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asks.

"Tell me about the Romanians." He frowns at my answer and contemplates what to say.

"Well, let's see. The Romanian Kings are Stefan and Vladimir. They have tried to take down the Volturi many times with no success. We've tried to make them our allies but to no avail, they turn us down." I nod. No wonder they turn the Volturi down. The Volturi make powerful allies and in times of need the Volturi the allies are expected to help. The allies don't get help in return. I tell him. He sighs.

"It's true, every time we send a volturi member they shirt the body parts back." I smile fingering my crests.

"I want to go. And I will." I say.

"Ok. I'll help. On one condition. Of course." I smile and hug him.

"Anything."

"We get cell phones to contact each other." I nod.

"I have one. You do to so give me your number and then I'm off." He smiles and races out. A very angry Aro appears in the doorway. Oh shit.


	12. Crazy Romanian Time What could go wrong?

Vladimir: my accent is smeeeexy.

Stefan: I've been waiting a millennium to burn down they're castles.

Bella: they're so pretty

Me: I own twilight, right Romanian?

Vladimir: *kisses me*

Me: *sigh, sigh! moan! sigh,*

Vladimir: me or twilight?

Me:you!

Steph: MINE MINE MINE!

"WHAT!?" He roared, I cringe back, terrified. His eyes soften.

"I won't hurt you." He coos. He grabs me to his chest and hugs me, breathing my scent. I relax in his arms, not realizing how tense I was.

"Aro, I must go. I hold the Cullen and Volturi crest. They won't hurt me. Ask Alice. But I'm going either way. I don't need your approval. Is there something you want?"

"Yes there is but I can't have it now." His eyes darken. I smirk and roll my eyes. Boys.

"You can't. Please leave. I'm getting ready." He presses his lips to mine and pulls back to fast, before I could react he races out. I giggle. Totally boyish. I wish I could have reacted. Oh well. I will. After I come back. Then jasper walks in, holding a note.

"Give this to the Romanians. Alice is giggling so I guess it will go well. I love you." I nod, not trusting my voice. Instead I send him my love and gratitude. He staggers a bit under the weight before sweeping me In a hug. Then he leaves. Marcus comes back holding the phones. He sniffs the air and smiles. I enter my contact in his cell and he does it to mine. Then he prepares the jets.

"You will land a few miles from the castle. Get a taxi to the castle." I nod and hug him. The flight is an hour and the whole time I'm listening to music.

"Human, I have something to tell you." I pull out my earplugs.

"At the castle practice wrapping your shield around objects, see if you can crush them." I smile.

"Great! I can't wait to start! Oh im gonna have so much fun. I hope Jaz won't scare them with his note. Oh well. See ya soon!" I wave and he's gone. I flag down a taxi.

"Draculas castle please." I ask. He nods and starts driving. I look out the window watching the scenery. It's beautiful. The castle comes into view and shit! It's huge. I hand the guy some money and step out with my suitcase. I knock on door. Nobody answers. I shove it open with my shield.

"Vampires! Tasty human you can't eat! Come and get me!" I call, taunting. I hear a laugh.

"Hello. Would you like to die?" The voice asks. I giggle.

"Not particularly, though one of my families will change me. I'm sure. If not you will. Come out. I need to meet Strfan and Vladimir, ASAP." I demand. The voice chuckles evilly.

"Then you want to die. Come." The voice belongs to a brown haired young man, obviously vampire due to red eyes and paleness. I follow him until we reach double doors. I decide to surprise them and I open it without touching it. His eyes widen comically. The throne room, I realize. I look at the thrones. I see them. I assume Stefan is the one with silver, white hair, with bangs and a smirk, lean and built. The other has a dark tinge to his skin, Vladimir, his hair is black and long he is smiling evilly and has red shining eyes, meaning he just fed. Stefan's eyes are black. I frown. Shouldn't the feed?

"What is upsetting you?" The man asks.

"Stefan hasn't fed. He might be in pain because of me. Get him blood." I whisper. Stefan's head snaps to me. My concern for him deepens. The man comes rushing in with a human. Stefan pounces and drinks from the girl. I smell it and wrinkle my nose. It smells good...that's bad. I whip out my phone and try to ignore the delicious scent. I call jasper.

"Jazzy pooh! I have an issue!" I tell him.

"Did they hurt you! I swear to god Maria will look tame!" He growls.

"Jazzy no, they did not, they couldn't and wouldn't. I have a bigger issue than dumb vampires." I say. He chuckles.

"You'll be a fierce newborn darlin," I hear the grin in his voice. I giggle. "Is it more werewolves? Or did you come across a witch?" He asks. I smile.

"Sadly no werewolves...I really miss them. No witches. But umm...I sorta want to drink blood! And I'm freaking human, you guys are rubbing of on me. Can't I want animals? Stupid Volturi, it's a shame I love them or they'd be dead." He chuckles.

"I'd kill them, remember, god of war here?" He sounds mildly offended. I get up and walk in circles.

"Aww..Jazzy bear, your no god of war, your to cuddly and sweet and nice. So what if you killed a few thousand vampires and drained thousands of people. I mean dude, my sisters are Jane and Alice." I smile sadly thinking of my family.

"Stop! They'll hear you! Anyway about the blood..have you drank any?"

"No, strong urge though. Did Alice see this?" I ask.

"I have no idea, she's been laughing for hours, apparently your gonna hand the Romanians their ass." I smile.

"You'll be proud." I say, promising.

"Darlin, I'll always be proud. You brighten everybody's infinity." He says.

"Just tell me what to do about the blood. If I drink will I get sick?"

"Try and call me. Human blood. Animal is gross." I laugh loudly.

"Jaz! What if Carlisle heard you? Though Jane will be delighted. Tell everyone I love them. Please cut Aros hair for me. Damn when I'm a newborn that guy is dead. Nobody snaps at my Jazzy and Caius and Laurent and Alec and the list goes on. He's gonna be sorry." I say and disconnect.

"What the hell?" Vladimir says. I smile.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Volturi at your service. Can I have some human blood?" Stefan hands me the human smirking. I grin. He thinks I will back out. I sink my teeth in the neck, tasting the warm, pulsing, sweet blood. I hum happily and drain her. Then I lick my lips.

"What the hell!?" Stefan repeats. I smile.

"Hello Vladimir, Stefan. Your castle is lovely." I say. I'm holding in giggles. Everyone is staring. I growl.

"Yes! I drained a human! Get the fuck over it! You do it all time! Don't stare at me! Go stare at your fucking self in the mirror or volunteer to have me kick your ass." I scream. They all blink and look away. I smirk. Wimps.

"Who are you?" Vladimir asks. I roll my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Volturi." I repeat. I point to my neck. They see the crests.

"I see. Do you want me to bite you?" He asks, still smiling. As if he's gonna scare me.

"Look, ass wipe. I'm not fucking scared. I've spent more time with mythical creatures than humans. I spend my time with werewolves and vampires. Get the fuck over it. So shut your damn mouth and let me talk to your more polite brother Vladimir. You need manner lessons." I turn to Stefan.

"Thanks for the meal. It was delicious. I have a note for you from Jazzy pooh. He may be mean but I won't let him torture you. I'm pretty sure he's joking." I pull out the note and read it to myself. Holy fuck.

'Fuck you Romanian pieces of shit. I'm the damn god of war and if you hurt my baby sister I will rip you apart. Got it asses!? I will torture you and burn each limb one by one in you fucking look at her the wrong way. You will grovel at her feet and treat her with respect. I don't give a shit, allies or enemies family or foe, nobody touches her. At all. Hope you remember this. She better come back in perfect shape. I will raise hell greater than Maria. A fucking newborn army will cower and run when you face my wrath. So watch your pervy hands. I will make you beg for death.

Torture racks and lighters,

Ares, God of war, Jazzy pooh.

P.s. Isabella since your reading this right now, I love you. If I kill the I will have a reason. Chillax. We miss you and love you. Aros more insane than usual, Caius is grumpier and Marcus is more out of it. Alec is complaint and Jane keeps sighing sadly. Alice is still laughing.

Love x 100 jasper. Xoxoxoxo'

Oh no.

"Never mind. You can't read it. It's ummm...not a good note. So you guys can forget I said anything." I smile weakly. Stefan smiles and hold out his hand. I sigh.

"Human-"

"Has a fucking name vampy, I don't give a crap what kings you are. I did this Marcus and Caius to. I am not human. I am Isabella. I am a Volturi and Cullen. I will happily kill you. Without touching you, so if you feel the need to call someone human call Vladimir 'human' he sure acts as immature as a 2 year old." I hiss. Then I bonk him on the head with my shield. I looked away and whistled. I handed him the note. As he reads his eyes widen.

"Jazzy pooh is the god of war?" He asks faintly.

"Yes. He won't hurt you. I think. I will stop him. I have a shield. So yeah." Vladimir looks impressed.

"As a human?" He asks. I slam my shield into him.

"You tell me." He chuckles.

"I have one to. Fight it." Our shields meet in the middle of the space between us and make an impact noise. We both press hard against each others shield but we didn't budge. Stefan was watching in amazement. Vladimir let up. I smiled. He came down for. His throne and bowed. I bowed back.

"Vladimir." Respect shone in his eyes.

"Isabella." The same respect came from mine. Stefan regarded us with interest.

"Got something to day or do you always gape like a fish?" I hiss. Vladimir places a hand on my shoulder. He shakes his head. I slap Stefan with the shield and turn around.

"How do you do it?" Vladimir asks. I smile.

"Visualize it. Just like your regular except with a shape. It's the extension of your own body so will it to move." He nods and concentrates. Suddenly a vase is knocked over. I smile.

"Perfect. Try smacking a certain king named Stefan." He grins. Suddenly Stefan collapses in pain. He growls at Vladimir. I hiss at him and he try's to pounce. I step aside like Jasper. He falls. Then I slam my shield into him. He's stuck on the floor. I walk over and slap him.

"Show some respect. I will continue to smack you around to get that in your marble head. Got it dick?" I hiss. He nods. I smack him up so he falls on his back.

"Glad were clear." I walk back to Vladimir who is grinning. I wraps an arm around my waist. It feels like a friend. Stefan gets up, grudging respect in his eyes. I smirk. He bows and I bow back. Vladimir looks at my wrist and hisses. I quickly cover it my my other hand. Uh oh.

"Brother?" Stefan asks.

"She's been bitten."

"Vladimir! Sha!" I nudge him.

"Who!?" He growls.

"It's a long story." I say.

"I got a long time." He answers. I sigh.

A/n super long chapter for you guys. I love this story. please comment.


	13. Back To The Volterra

**Jane: hi. I'm here cuz I feel like it. So yeah. Boom. **

**Alec:I got pretty hair. **

**Demetri:I'm like a dog, except Im Not one.**

**Afton:I'm not really in the story at all.**

**Chelsea:I'm like totes mcgoats like cray cray to the max.**

**Me: these crazy people ain't mine. **

"Weeeeelll...I was with Edward Cullen, like daring and me and the family to okay baseball. A tracker caught my scent and followed me, the Cullen's hid me. But then he told me he had my mom and to meet him. I did and he didn't have my mom. He lied. He threw me around and bit me. Edward sucked the venom out." I finish, and take a breath. Vladimir hugs me and I return it.

"Your strong. Not many can survive this." He says. The guard bows to me. Stefan smiles and shakes my hand.

"I agree with my brother. Strength is important and rare." I smile. Maybe he's not so bad.

"Everyone, leave, except Isabella and Stefan." Vladimir says.

"Isabella, you are with the Volturi. Why have you come?" Stefan asks. I giggle. Aro is gonna be solo mad.

"Well, you see, the Volturi sorta made me stay. I'm most sadly and unfortunately mated with the...vile...gross...ugly...mean...cruel...heartless...dumb...annoying...Aro. Yes, laugh it up. I hate it to. But the rest of the Volturi are cuddly and sweet. Like my Jazzy Pooh." Stevan and Vladimir shudder at Jazzy Pooh.

"Why did you come?" Vladimir repeats.

"I'm not sure. They said you were evil and you were enemies and I was all 'I'm going!' Marcus helped me. I want to prove that the Volturi aren't all bad. Just Aro. But I can change that if you give them a chance. Come back to the Volterra with me. Stay with us. See how we roll. If you don't like something tell me and I'll tell them. Aro will listen to me. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Ok! Just shut up!" Vladimir says. I squeal and hug him. He chuckles.

"Brother? Really? But my...issue..." He trails off. Vladimir frowns.

"What issue?" I ask, I can't help it. I'm so curious. Maybe my blood?

"I'm...afraid...of...heights." I'm sure if he was human, Stefan would be scarlet. I smile brightly.

"It's ok, I was to. But you realize you won't get hurt if the plane breaks. I'll make you a deal. If you get hurt, you can drain me." He nods, grinning. They prepare they're jets. I'm so excited. Marcus and Caius will be shocked.

"Isabella, what if they attack?" Stefan asks. I smirk.

"They cannot beat me. I will protect you. I'll make it know in the Volterra. I've figured out how to kill with my shield." Stefan grins. The jets engine starts and Stefan is crushing the seats. I slap his hand.

"Dude! Chill out. Pretend to sleep." He flashes me his teeth and closes his eyes. I do to, perfectly happy and content.

"Isabella? Are you dead?" Someone's poking me. I slam my shield out. I see Stefan.

"Sorry!" I squeak. He brushes imaginary dust if his outfit and holds out an arm to me. I take it and we walk of the jets.

"I feel like a such a old woman doing this. Marcus will be proud. Jane will have a cow." I chuckle lightly imagining they're expressions.

"True. This is the event if the millennia. A Romanian vampire arm in arm with a Volturi Cullen, walking peacefully." Vladimir appears and takes my other arm. We walk to the Volterra. We are all laughing, thinking about how in a billion years we will be in the bible as the peacemakers.

"Ok guys when we walk in, act like this is normal. When they freak out just pretend to be confused." I whisper, they nod and chuckle lightly. We compose ourselves and we walk in arm in arm gracefully. The throne room erupts in gasps and shrieks. Only the guard is there, practice fighting. When Alec and Jane attack I throw my shield out.

"Brothers and sisters. I've missed you dearly. How is everything at the Volterra?" I question as if this is normal. The kings burst in. Caius darts to me and we air kiss. I wink and smiles. Marcus is shocked and practically faints, if possible. Vladmir is nervous.

"Chill out Vlad, the world is not erupting in flames. Stop being antsy." I hiss under my breath. He smiles. Stefan is holding laughter and I nudge him. He rearranges his face. Aros eyes are black but I have no intent of going to him. Then Alice walks in with Jasper.

"Major Jasper Whitelock Hale Cullen. You are dead. You will die again. That note was rude and uncalled for. Alice,doll, I've missed you." I say. Jasper gulps and squeezes Alice's hand.

"What is going on here?!" Aro thunders.

"Told you he was a prick." I whisper audibly to Stefan and Vladimir. They chuckle and smile fondly at me.

"Well, Aro, you tell me." I retort.

"Sassy." Stevan whispers. I nudge him.

"Aro, brother, shut the fuck up. Isabella darling, tell me what's happened?" Caius asks. I smile. I truly love Caius. What a great brother.

"I came to the castle. They were ever so welcoming. I handed them their asses on a silver platter. We chatted a bit. I brought them here." Stevan and Vladmir nod.

"She is quite...outspoken and bold." Vladmir says.

"Aka bitchy." Stefan says. I mock gasp.

"Well that's no way to treat a lady!" I turn my face away.

"Sorry doll."

"No your right. I was quite bitchy." I agree. Alice giggles.

"Isabella why did you bring them here?" Caius asks. I turn to them.

"Excuse us for a moment." I call out.

"Why did I bring you!?" I whisper shout. They look at each other for a moment.

"To make us allies. And we agree." Vladimir.

"No shit Sherlock!" I squeal and grab them in a group hug. They smile and kiss my cheeks.

"You guys...this is so sweet. We are totally bible material." I fake sniffle and we all laugh.

"Isabella?" Marcus asks. They nod and they wrap they're arms around me.

"Volturi people, meet our new allies and friends, Stefan and Vladmir, kings of the Romanian vampires and whatever. We are united and anyone who has an objection tell me and I'll beat you up." I glare at everyone. Caius is laughing and Marcus is shaking his head, smiling.

"Only you can unite enemies." Marcus laughs. He gets down from his throne and bows to the kings. The bow back with me. Marcus leaves.

"Anything for you doll? Remember?" Caius grins and wiggles his eyebrows. I smile. Vladmir and Stefan nudge me and hiss at Caius.

"Thanks dad." I hiss at them. "But no. That'd be like...kissing Emmet or Jasper or...Carlisle." I shudder making faces. Alice growls at me.

"Alice, what do you want me to say? Yes Alice, I'd love to bang your husband." I say sarcastically. She hisses and crouches. Vladmir and Stefan crouch in fighting poses. Jasper crouches as well. I touch Vladmirs and Stefan's shoulder. They stand up straight.

"You sure?" They ask. I smile and nod. They really are family. Jasper looks very guilty at this point, I know her feels how loyal they are to me.

"I apologize." Jasper says. I step on their feet.

"Ow! Yeah, were also sorry." Stefan squeaks. I giggle and kiss his cheek.

"Sorry." I say. He ruffles my hair.

"Allies?" Aro asks faintly. He sits in his throne.

"Do you have fucking hearing problems? Yes allies! If you have an issue come in down and fight us. Us. I fight with them." I look at him in the eye. He relents and bows to them. They bow back. I refuse to bow, making a point. He leaves the room. Then Vladmir turns to me.

"Shield war?" I nod.

"One, two, thre-" I slam my shirked into his. We fight and try to find holes and weak links.

"Vladimir I have an idea. Try to block my specific moves. Like when I punch, just block my fist." He nods. I punch and he blocks. I grin at him.

"Try to crush things by wrapping your shield around it." He grunts and try's. Fail. I shake my head.

"Vlad, it has to be the extension of yourself. It's apart of you. It's your invisible hand." He nods and this time Stefan is spluttering. We fist bump and let Stefan down.

"Here's one for you, try elevating someone." I grin. This is new. I focus on Stefan elevating. It's me, just invisible. I close my eyes and put my strength in it.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Stefan shrieks. My eyes snap open. He's floating. I let him down gently. I go over and hug him.

"Was it that bad you hand to deafen everyone?" I ask. He frowns, and crosses his arms.

"Yes." He pouts. I giggle.

"Your like a two year old. Man up." The room turns to us. He rolls his eyes.

"Again! I'm not a baby!" He whines. I comply and he's visibly nervous.

"Should I let you down are you...scared?" I taunt. Vladimir helps me and we lift him higher. He snakes his head. We make waves my moving our hands. He's shaking.

"Wanna come down?" Vladmir asks.

"A bit. I need to feed." He says. I drop my shield with Vladimir and then we catch him at the last second.

"Not funny!" We roll our eyes in sync. Totally funny. He leaves.

"Totally funny." We say in unison.

"Jinx!"

"Hey stop. No you!" I clamp my mouth shut. We giggle like children.

"Kay, I better check on Aro to make sure he's not plotting anything rash." I sigh unhappily. We kiss cheeks and I skip out. I look for Aros quarters. Here it is. I knock on the door. No answer. I open it and see Aro in jeans and a white tee shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination. He's actually built. Well, what do you know? Then I realize he's Aro Volturi, king of the Vampire world, wearing jeans. I giggle.

"Isabella?" He asks. He's reading a book that hides his face.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Why are you here?" Does he not want me here? That's hurts for a reason unknown to mankind.

"Umm...sorry..." I trail of. I'm not sure for which I'm apologizing for, being here or what happened in the throne room.

"For?" He gestures to continue, his voice betraying no emotion. I need to see his face, I realize. So without a warning I grab his book. His face is in pain.

"Aro? What happened?" I ask. He shakes his head and buries his face in his knees. I go over to him and wrap and arm around his waist. He stiffens.

"Aro you can trust me." I say. I want him to trust me. I need him to. So I tilt his face to mine. His eyes have a flicker of hope and I smile. I press my warm lips to his.


	14. Chances and Chats

Aro: pwease check out my other story. It's good, promise.

Jasper:me too. Super good.

Me: I own the plot crazy people.

Steph: I own the twilight goodness.

He responds to my kiss immediately and our lips move together in the sweetest harmony. He tugs on my bottom lip, begging entrance, which I give him. We fight for dominance, but I let him win. He tastes sweet and tangy, like honey mixed with orange. He sighs in my mouth, his pleasure only intensifying my own. It have me a small sense of power, knowing that I can make him do that. I move my lips against his one more time and pull away. His eyes are black and he's smiling lightly.

"Please Aro?" I whisper in his ear. He shivers and I smirk. I know I'm being quite mean and unfair.

"You left." He said simply. No shit, Sherlock.

"Yes. I did. So?" I want to hear him say it. To know he cares. Yes, I'm a very selfish person.

"Isabella. Do you not understand the meaning of mates? It was so painful. I couldn't do anything. I lied on my bed screaming. You didn't care." He sounds so broken. Now I feel like crap. How could I do that? It wasn't that I didn't care, I just...didn't want to care.

"Aro...it's not that I don't care. I do but this mating won't restrict me. I must be able to be independent. Every time I touch another male, you don't need to go crazy. Every time I want to the leave the castle, it's not a personal insult. It's called living life. And I can't spend eternity within ten feet of you." He looks at me and I just look at him, refusing to talk. A knock at the door interrupts our little contest.

"Master Aro, your needed in the throne room." The voice says. Aro gets up and so do I.

"Think about what I said." I say and walk out the door. I walk to my room and sit on the bed, unconsciously replaying my conversation with Aro. I hear a knock.

"Come in." I say. Who the hell-oh. She's beautiful. Long shining red locks and a dazzling smile.

"Hello. I'm Athendora, Caius's mate. Can we chat?" She asks.

"Of course. Come in." She does and sits daintily on the corner of my bed.

"I wanted to talk about mating, you see, it's not very simple. Aro can't help but attack males that go near you no matter how un rational it is, also, when he turns you, you will feel the bond too. Females that go near him will make you attack, especially, newly mated couples. Oh, you two are the perfect love story!" She sighs in delight.

"But Athendora, it's different. Me and Caius are best if friends and Aro constantly growls and hisses at him and Stefan and Vladimir and Alec and the list goes on. Those males are my friends and no guy is going to control me. Also I constantly have to be the one be all lovey dovey when he gets angry. Caius is much to nice to get mad." She giggles.

"Yes, but Caius and I have been mated 2000 years. It was much worse than you two, because we were both vampires." She explains.

"When do I get to be changed?" I ask. She furrows her brow.

"I'm not so sure, ask Aro." I look at her like 'really woman?'. She smiles.

"You don't like being restrained, do you?" I shake my head.

"You know what? I think I'm going to be changed tomorrow, and a freaking werewolf attack won't stop me." I state decisively.

"Aros rage will be most comical." I nod in agreement. She stands up.

"I will be therefor you when you wake."

"Thank you. I really appreciate this." I say to her.

"Anytime. Alright darling I must be off." She blows me a kiss and is gone.

"Jane! Alec! Demetri! Felix! Whoever else isn't annoying!" I scream in the hall. They appear along with Chelsea, Santigo, Renata, Vladimir and Stefan.

"Change me." I whisper. I walk into my room. The follow.

"Are you sure?" Jane asks.

"Jane I want this, and I want you all to do it." She nods, and looks at them.

"Ready?" She asks. I nod.

"Ready." I lay on the bed and they each grab a body part. Arms, wrists, neck, legs, ankles, heart.

"Now!" I say and feel they're teeth pierce my skin.

**A/n thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited. It means a ton to me. Also I tend to check out your stories when you do. Thanks a gazillion.**


	15. Changing and Waking

Me: check out my other stories, also thanks for the reviews and votes. They mean a ton.

Aro: twilight is stephenies, also do you think Jane and I should get together?

Pain. It is and was and always will be. It surrounded me and burned me. I was dying, yet not allowed to die. Imagine the most painful thing you ever went through. Multiply by 1000. That's heaven. This, this burning is hell I inflicted upon myself. I thought of Jane, Felix and Demetri. All vampires, they went through this to. They survived. So will I. I will not scream, I will be strong, like Carlisle. I clamp my mouth shout. The pain goes to my heart and it goes up by tenfold. My heart will explode. The it stops. I wait and see if the pain returns and it doesn't. I tentatively open an eye. I look around and try to remember them. Jane, Jane is here. With her blonde hair and pretty eyes and she's like Alice.

"Jane, Chelsea, sister, Demtri and Felix, Satingo, Vladimir and Stefan, friends and family. Alec, fuck buddy. Catty Caius, annoying. We were quite mean to Aro. I like that. Hmm...Marcus! Zombieish and stuff. Wise. I'm bored. I'm bored. Stop staring. It's weird. You all look different." I say. They do. I notice Alec has red in his hair and everyone's eyes are a different red. Janes hair has white blonde highlights. Chelsea's brown locks have black.

"Your not attacking." Jane says.

"No shit Sherlock." I say and get up. We hug and everyone leaves but her. She walks me over to the mirror. I gasp. I'm beautiful.

"Yeah, your as gorgeous as a succubus. Now get in the closet and dress up so good you'll have every guy within a five mile radius of you drooling!" I will. Aros jaw will drop. Aro...my mate. I pick out the perfect outfit. Lace up boots, red leather mini skirt, crop top. I'm hot. I step out and Jane looks at me.

"Fuck Bella. You really want to tease?" I grin, she got noooo idea. I'm one naughty newborn. As we walk down the hall I feel every male, and some female eyes on me. I can sense Janes extreme amusement. If I was human id be beet red. But if I was human, I would never wear this. We enter the throne room. Caius whistles.

"Damn Isabella. What's with the wardrobe change?" He asks, I grin and spin around giving everyone a full view. Lalalalala. I'll pretend I don't notice Aro. It's a fun game. I walk up to Caius and he grins. I raise, one perfect eyebrow.

"Caius. Guess what?" I whisper and lean in.

"What?" He whispers back. I giggle.

"Your whispering." He pull back and stares. Then he bursts out laughing. Marcus is chuckling and I don't even look at Aro. I want go though, very badly. Very, very badly. Caius scoots over in his giant throne and I sit. I realize I interrupted a trial. The man, though chained up and about die, is smiling. I look at him and hiss.

"Wipe the smile of your face ass wipe, your about to die, again. Keep your mouth shut and I swear I'm a lot closer to killing you than they are. Only issue, I'm a newborn. So they cant restrain me. Marcus has the best shot though.." I trail of.

"Why?" Aro and Caius ask. I look at Caius.

"I'd feel bad hurting him. Like Caius, you and me wrestle all the time. No pain...no gain. But with Marcus...it'd be like hurting an old man at a nursing home without his glasses on. Just unfair." Caius nods. Aro hisses at Caius. Marcus looks offended. Then the guy laughs. I'm bored with him. I'm leap off of the throne and land in front of the man. I smile alluringly at him. He grins dazedly back. I continue to smile and place my arms around his neck. In one tug I toss Caius the head.

"Voila." I say. Aros eyes darken and Caius is whacking the head. Jane is giggling like a school girl. I smile. I truly love them all.

A/n I love this story and all the comments it's getting so I'm gonna update more.


	16. Talks and WalksAway

A/n I wanted to do a Aro POV cuz I'm getting voted for and it makes me haaaapy! Not my material but my dress. As in characters are Stephanie's and plot is mine, mine mine. All mine. Also, I love reviews. It makes me want to update. *winks*

Aros POV

My beautiful lioness. Except she's not mine, she's nobodies. She's staring at the head that Caius is whacking. She leaps up next to him on the throne and curls into his side. He wraps an arm around her. I fight back jealously and anger at Caius. Suddenly Athendora walks in.

"Darling!" She squeals, completely untaxed by another woman cuddling with her mate.

"Dora!" Isabella giggles happily and rushes over to hug her.

"I said we'd talk didn't I?" Athendora says. Isabella frowns, trying to remember. Athendora winks at me.

"I'm not sure. Oh, wait. Is it about, you know, that?" Isabella questions, suspiciously. Athendora nods. Isabella rolls her beautiful crimson eyes.

"Fine. Let's go. Bye Caius. We can wrestle later." Isabella winks at Caius and I hiss. I sense her annoyance and amusement. Caius stifles laughter and my outburst. They leave the room, together. I feel the mating pull tug me towards her until the point it's painful. Marcus gestures towards the door. I run out. The second the doors close Marcus and Caous burst into laughter. I ignore them and follow my mate. Her and Athendora are talking. I sit outside the door.

"Darling, can't you accept it?" I hear Isabella sigh at Athedoras words.

"It's hard. He hisses and growls for no reason at all. Caius is my best friend, confident, brother. Vladimir and Stefan are family. I refuse to let go of the makes in my life for...him." They're talking about me. This is interesting. I understand what she's saying. I can't help my jealously.

"Alec?" Athendora asks. I hear the smile in her voice.

"Just as I said when I woke. Were kissing buddies. Fuck buddies. No emotional attachment except of a friend. Not a brother. You don't kiss brothers. He like friend with benefits." I growl lowly. She is mine. And only mine.

"That's a reason to be jealous darling." Athedora says. Isabella huffs.

"Still. He can't control me. He's overbearing." I wince at the truth.

"Protective! Isabella you could be so much happier. Give him a chance." Athendora pleads. Isabella giggles. Not a happy, sweet one. A cruel, harsh one.

"Really? I wish I could talk openly with you. Sadly, my mate is eavesdropping at this very moment." In a flash she opens the door. She gestures towards me. Athendoras face contorts into one of rage.

"I no longer support this bond. I begged for you. Now I understand why nobody would love a cold, dead heart. At least Isabella truly loves and is loved. Filthy bastard." Athendora seethes. They both slap me and walk away. A very ashamed feeling fills me. They don't understand, I never meant to eavesdrop. It was the pull. And now I'm screwed. She will never love me. I betrayed her. I betrayed my reason for existence. I'm a terrible monster.

Isabella's POV

How could he? What is wrong with him?! I want to talk to a friend. That's it. I need space, time, and privacy. He's annoying and stupid. Rude and cruel. Not ugly, no he's quite pretty, but Alec is handsome to. The difference is, Alec has personality. Problem is, I don't love Alec. Granted, I don't Aro either. I need Caius, now.

"Caius? Come if your not with Athedora." I wait a second. He doesn't come.

"Jane?" She appears.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" I ask. She nods. She shows me up to the roof. We sit.

"Jane, what should I do? He's annoying. He betrayed my trust. Yet, I'm mated to him. How is that possible? I'm nowhere near perfect. At all. But I would never do the things he does." I complain. I sound like a child, I know. I can't help it.

"That's the point of being mated. You are supposed to change him. Make him loving and caring. Also he's the king,the enforcer. He needs to punish the lawbreakers. Also, do you know the circumstances he betrayed your trust on? I mean, you've never really talked to him. Try it. He's not a bad person. Just makes bad decisions." With that she leaps of the roof. I suppose I could talk to him but...it'd be so..awkward. Like saying 'hi, I hate you and pushed you away but do you wanna talk?' Sounds weird. Great, now I'm stressing. Ugh. Also, I make bad decisions to. I wen to enemy territory and I hung out with vampires as a human. I mean I'm not the brightest bulb in the box. I will talk to him. Just...not yet. But soon. I need to feed.


End file.
